Matantei Ranma Ragnarok
by Lord Rance
Summary: Odin exiled Loki into the human world, and the trickster god was reborn as the chaotic Ranma. The Universe trembles at the thought...


MATANTEI RANMA RAGNAROK 

- By Lord Rance

Disclaimer:

Nope, I don't own Ranma 1/2, nor Matantei Loki Ragnarok, or Ah! My Goddess! characters, as well as the other crossovers that may appear in the future.

I do, however, own the idea of throwing them into a literary blender, and let them settle into liquify.

Yep, it's my fault if you think it like that. I'm guilty.

By the way, those who are gonna flame me for making the characters OOC, lemme assure you now...

The characters are MEANT to be OOC in a FANFICTION. If I use canon characters, I would just be copying the story, ne? And THAT, my friends, would be plagiarism.

So, a little OOC in the characters will not hurt, since this is a product of my deranged and weird mind in the first place.

Pairings? Haven't thought of it yet. If you wanna give suggestions, then by all means, do so. I'm not gonna berate anyone who wanted to help me deicde upon the pairings, but please also remember that I can't make everyone happy. Your suggestions and reasoning behind them would greatly help, but in the end it will really be my decision.

In this story by the way, it isn't Ranma occupied by the spirit of Loki. No... this fic is about Ranma AS Loki. Yep, more of a fusion type fanfic than a crossover, but most of the original MLR characters are gonna be revamped, or changed to my liking.

* * *

PROLOGUE: OPEN! ENJAKU DETECTIVE AGENCY, MYSTERY!

* * *

Nerima was a center of Chaos for most in all of the districts in Japan. Somehow, weird things that happen here were usually snubbed or ignored. The police in this area would usually skirt along the sides of the main town, especially the dojo areas. Furinkan High was situated in the middle of Nerima, easily accessible by all of the students around the ward. 

It was a perfect day, although it was marred by loud mutterings of students inside the school area, where a new gossip spread like wildfire within the confines of the learning institution.

"WHAT?!" A loud voice of a blue-haired girl cut through the conversation inside the room. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the flock of girls, who were gossiping about the latest news.

"It's true!" The girl on the right side said. "Someone just bought the abandoned haunted mansion a house away from Doctor Tofu's Clinic. I heard it was a very quick deal, and that renovations have been going on for three days now."

"I also heard that Doctor Tofu quit his profession that same day." Another girl commented.

"W-What? Why?!" The blue haired girl paled as she felt her knees buckle. She sat hard on her seat, staring at nothing in particular.

All the girls shrugged their shoulders. "We don't have the details..."

Before they could continue their discussions, they were interrupted when their homeroom teacher walked into their class.

A house away from the closing clinic of Doctor Tofuu, a pair of individuals stood at the gates of the old mansion. One was a tall gentleman dressed in dark blue coat and slacks with a dark red string bowtie. Beside him was a small boy with blue-gray eyes dressed in a western style black long sleeved coat that reached just below his knees, with a white bowtie that decorated his chest. His sleeves ended just as it reached his hands, and have oversized cuffs. He also wore black shorts that reached above his knees, and a pair of rugged shoes. His raven hair was tied in a tight pigtail.

The older gentleman turned to his young companion, saying, "Are you sure about this, Loki-sama? There are other places around here that we could find to use as a home, you know."

The boy shook his head. "Not Loki anymore... I've been called of a different name. Ranma... which is probably more appropriate for me. Anyway, this house is all right. There's small problem with the lodging, but we finally managed to straighten it out within three days. Besides, the dead can't have a hold on Earth anymore."

"Ranma-sama... Chaos Horse, ne? How have your foster parents been doing since you got adopted?" The tall man asked.

Loki, rather, Ranma snorted, saying, "That man that took me with him for that 'Martial Arts Training Journey' is an idiot, Yamino-kun. Oh, not Yamino-kun anymore, right? It's Tofuu now. Funny, I never figured you'd be taking up medicine since you're not one of those medical types..."

Tofuu laughed loudly. "You and me both, Ranma-sama. I never thought I'd be going to the path of saving lives. You surprised me too, taking up physical activities like martial arts. I would've thought you'd have blasted your foster father by now."

"I was REAL tempted." Ranma growled out, as he started walking into the mansion. Tofuu followed after him wordlessly. After a while, Ranma continued, "Is it okay, though? You're leaving your profession behind just so to be with me. It's really okay, since I'm near your place of work. You don't have to quit being a chiropractor."

Tofuu shook his head. "I am actually glad to follow you once again. I live to serve you, Ranma-sama. I will follow you where ever you may go."

Ranma peered into the mansion, and was satisfied that no malevolent spirits tried attacking him once again. It was really bad three days ago, where countless evil spirits inhibit the old house with an old grudge. Ranma managed to drive them away.

"We are going to have a detective agency, Tofuu-kun. We will take even the oddest cases." Ranma commented as he swept across the rooms.

"Hai, Ranma-sama." Tofuu agreed as he trailed the smaller frame of the boy he lived to serve. "The role will fit you, Ranma-sama."

Ranma smirked. "I know." He gestured to the boxes that were left in one room. "We need to get started in unpacking. I want to finish today."

Tofuu sweatdropped. "Still a very hard taskmaster, Ranma-sama."

"Feh, you haven't met Genma Saotome yet." Ranma said wryly.

"You just HAVE to tell me about your journey, Ranma-sama." Tofuu retorted.

Ranma gave Tofuu a half-lidded stare. "By the way, Tofuu-kun... we will call our office... the Enjaku Detective Agency."

* * *

In another part of Nerima, a lone female with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and a cheerful smile on her face was walking along the path from the marketplace with a basket full of vegetables and fish inside. She was dressed in a modest housedress, but even if it was so, her beauty still shone like the sun. 

A baker rearranging his goods noticed the young girl walking past his shop, so he called out to her, saying, "Kasumi-san, good morning! You're out shopping again?"

The young girl, Kasumi, turned to the baker and smiled sunnily. "Hai, Okamura-san! My sister, Akane is growing so her appetite is growing with it!"

The baker, Okamura-san, grinned at Kasumi. "Ehh... you will make someone a very lucky husband when you marry! Good luck with your shopping then!"

Kasumi brought a free hand to her cheeks as she blushed faintly. "Muaaa, thank you, Okamura-san!" She turned and continued on her way, the spring in her steps were evident as always.

Her way usually passed by the bridge of the town of Nerima, but today the renovations on the old bridge went underway, so Kasumi had to make a detour to the area where an old house had been burned down by an accidental fire years ago. The only thing left that marked the house was the old clocktower that usually rang its bell hourly. So it was understandable that Kasumi had felt a bit odd and frightened as she walked across the deserted area. When the gates of the house's lot came into view, Kasumi had to walk faster, since the place gave her the chills.

She was about to break home free when a compelling force took her attention, causing Kasumi to stop in her tracks and look back at the old clocktower. As if by autopilot, Kasumi opened the gate and went into the abandoned tower. When she reached the top most part, she snapped out of her trance and looked around her, confusion evident in her face. But her confusion led to a bit of curiosity when she spied upon a small doll, which had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pretty white dress, sitting all alone at the top of a wooden shelf inside the tower.

Then, she felt it.

The same feeling of the compelling force that took her inside the tower called to her, this time not by feeling only but by an impish laughter as well. A childlike voice called out to her, and to Kasumi's surprise, it came from the doll itself.

"Onee-chan."

Now, if it were a normal girl, they would've either ran by now or even fainted, but Kasumi was no ordinary girl. She was the kind of girl that could make tea in the middle of a seven point two earthquake, and not a single drop wasted of it. A lot of dojo destroyers have already come and gone into their home, but she was still greeting every single day with a smile.

Kasumi's face flushed as she said, "Ara... kawaii. This doll talks."

The doll floated from its position and flew at the top of Kasumi's head, causing the girl to comment, "Ara... this doll flies too."

The doll remained floating in the air as it asked, "Can you hold me?"

Kasumi bobbed her head. "Of course, Doll-san."

In response, the doll flew into her free arm. It looked up to Kasumi with its blue eyes and said, "I'm so happy, onee-chan."

Kasumi smiled. "I'll take you home then, Doll-san."

It was quite a cloudy night, but even if the mood was gloomy, Kasumi's smile still lit up the darkened streets as she continued home, the blond haired doll clutched in her arm.

When Kasumi reached home, she braced herself for the hurricane that was her father, Tendo Soun. Kasumi's father had shriveled up into the crying wreck he was these days when her mother died a long time ago. Since then, Kasumi took the mantle of being the surrogate mother of the household at a tender age of ten. After graduating from high school, she decided to forego her own dreams and settled at home, taking care of her family.

Kasumi didn't have to wait long, because as she stepped into the dining room, she was caught in a tight embrace by her father, literally crying buckets over the sides. Kasumi winced slightly as she felt her grip on the grocery bags falter a bit.

"Otousan!" Kasumi sighed loudly, vainly pushing his father away from her, "Please control yourself!"

"You were out late, Kasumi!" Soun said in between sniffles and wails.

Kasumi almost snorted unlady-like at the remark, but instead she chose to frown slightly, causing Soun to back away a bit. "I'm all right, otousan. I was just... detoured. And I found this lovely doll as well." She lifted up the doll she had picked up earlier from the burned down mansion.

Soun gulped when he saw his daughter's frown. It was something unnatural of his daughter's expressions, but it was not uncommon. It still scared him silly, though. "I-I see. That's good then."

Kasumi's face suddenly changed into a sunny smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish taking these groceries to the cupboard before I am able to start dinner. Akane and Nabiki should come home any minute."

The Tendo Patriarch allowed Kasumi to pass, and momentarily felt a pair of eyes glaring at him. He discreetly looked all over the place, but found nothing except the doll that Kasumi lovingly carried in her arms with the groceries. Dismissing the idea of a doll threatening him, he sat down at the side of the shogi table to contemplate on what happened to his friend Genma, and why he hasn't written yet.

After Kasumi managed to set the groceries into neat little piles in the cupboard of the kitchen, she carried the doll with her upstairs, eventually meeting up with Nabiki. The younger Tendo sister has a helmet-style brown hair and was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with a very skimpy shorts, while nibbling on a potato chip snack. She looked boredly at the doll in her older sister's arms.

"Sis..." Nabiki began, "Aren't you too old for dolls?"

Kasumi smiled slightly as she held up the doll in front of Nabiki's face. "But it talks, and has this cute little laugh too!"

Nabiki snorted, but the snort turned into a slight choking sound as a weird chuckle came from the blond doll staring right at her.

"Fuhuhuhuhuhuhu..." An eerie giggle came from somewhere near the inanimate doll's vicinity.

Kasumi was obviously perplexed when Nabiki's hair toinged out of the usual helmet style it was usually set into, and that her younger sister walked briskly away from her. Nabiki was muttering something about too much horror movies. The oldest Tendo daughter shrugged as she hugged the doll once again, taking it into her room for the night.

Downstairs, a bristled Nabiki was met by a younger girl with long dark blue hair that reached up her waist and tied in a low ponytail. The newcomer was dressed in a yellow gi, and was sweating fresh from practice in the nearby dojo of their house.

"Nabiki, are you alright?" The younger girl asked Nabiki.

The brown hair girl shook her head vigorously and responded, "I just had a weird experience, Akane. But I'm sure I'm just hallucinating."

The youngest Tendo, Akane, shrugged and continued on to the furo, but not before saying, "You're weird today."

Seeing her sister off to the furo, Nabiki went into her room and gazed at her spying equipment. She was semi-proud of her set-up, which she assembled from mainly used parts that have been donated to her by the neighbors. She stared guiltily at one button though, the one button she almost never used. It was the 'on' switch for the spying apparatus inside Kasumi's room. Somehow, turning that switch on screamed sacrilege in the Tendo home, since no one makes Kasumi sad. But a little peek wouldn't hurt, and also Nabiki was a little worried about the creepy doll that her older sister has brought home. Shoving the guilty feeling for the meantime, she quickly pressed the button and peered curiously at the view of Kasumi's room.

The eldest Tendo daughter's room was immaculately clean, void of anything dirty and even the slightest disarray has been removed. It was clear how Kasumi loved cleanliness and purity, and her room showed it. Kasumi sighed as she settled down on her soft bed, setting her new find down on her bed corner with the rest of her stuffed toys. Sure, she knew how old she was already, but that didn't stop her from keeping all the memories of her childhood, since she had to give her dreams up for the sake of her family. Various teddy bears, stuffed pigs, and even some multicolored cat-rabbit hybrid toys were arranged meticulously in that small corner that Kasumi considered her childhood joy. She planned on cleaning the doll later.

Just as Kasumi stood to change into her house clothes once again, she heard the melodious giggle from the doll once again. Well, melodious for her, but to the others, especially the one who's spying on her as of the moment, felt momentary chills when they heard the laugh. Smiling brightly, Kasumi walked towards the doll, but was dismayed when she spotted a black cat entering her open window.

"Oh my..." Kasumi murmured, set on taking the cat to stop it from ruining her clean bed. She was surprised when the cat leapt to the doll silently and looked straight at her. After a few seconds of staring, the cat broke the look and took the doll in her mouth, leaping out of the same open window it came into earlier. Kasumi rushed to the window, only to see the cat jumping along the rooftops with the hapless doll in its mouth.

"Oh no!" Kasumi said loudly, quickly donning her discarded coat and went outside her room, intent on finding that rare doll she collected from earlier. It was a shame if she lost it, since the doll seemed to have a life of its own. It seemed lonely.

The normally meek Tendo was almost outside when her youngest sister, Akane, met her just before the door.

"Kasumi!" Akane exclaimed, glancing at Kasumi's heaving form, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh!" Kasumi almost blurted out her real intention, but she didn't want her little secret of childish fantasy to get out as of yet. Quickly thinking of a reason, she said, "I'm forgot to buy something for dinner. I need to go there now if I want to get some."

Akane nodded. "I see, why don't I get it for you? It's dangerous out there."

"No!" Kasumi almost shouted out, startling Akane, "No... I'm the only one who knows how to choose them perfectly. No need to trouble yourself, Akane. See you later." Without waiting for a reply, Kasumi quickly went outside, forestalling anything Akane was about to say. The youngest Tendo daughter continued to watch the flustered Kasumi walking briskly out of the gate.

Shrugging at the uncharacteristic actions of her older sister, Akane just went into the dining room, where she met Nabiki's heaving form as well. "Nabiki? Akane asked curiously, "Not you too?"

"Akane... you better come with me." Nabiki almost growled out as she threw a coat towards Akane's direction, who caught it instinctively.

Akane looked at the red coat, then towards Nabiki. "What? Why? It's late you know."

Nabiki grabbed Akane's hand and led her out. "I know that! Kasumi's out there and you know how dangerous it is during this time of night!"

"What's going on, Nabiki?" Akane took her hand back from Nabiki's, just as they were outside the gate. Donning the red coat she was given earlier, she looked at Nabiki with half-lidded eyes, waiting for a response.

Nabiki groaned and stared at her younger sister. "We have to follow Kasumi! That doll she's been carrying a while ago... it's cursed! It has this weird laugh and it was taken by a black cat a while ago! She's about to find it!" She stopped to see her younger sister's reaction, only to be dismayed as Akane gave her an incredilous look.

"I'm not that stupid, Nabiki. You're not going to scare me with your horror stories. It's not even Halloween yet!" Akane said indignantly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Just... come with me, please? I'm really worried about Kasumi." Nabiki said softly, surprising Akane quite a bit. Akane knew Nabiki wasn't really big at asking politely like this, so she has to be quite serious about this.

Sighing morosely, Akane drew a soft breath and said, "Alright... I'll go with you. But if this is one of your pranks, I'm going to pound you, Nabiki!"

Instead of retorting sarcastically, Nabiki drew her younger sister in a hug, saying, "Thank you!" before releasing her and cajoling her to point where Kasumi was headed last.

Akane was actually a bit afraid of the implications.

* * *

In the old refurbished mansion, Tofuu was inside the main office of the newly opened 'Enjaku Detective Agency' with Ranma, having a tea break of course. 

"It's been quite slow in business lately, ne, Ranma-sama?" Tofuu asked with a sigh as he set his tea cup down the small table inside the office.

"Relax, Tofuu-kun." Ranma snorted as he shifted on the papers left by the building contractors earlier. He was quite surprised at the low billing of the entire process of restoring the old house he bought. Shaking his head, he continued, "Don't worry, though, there'd be someone who'll knock in a bit, you'll see."

Tofuu glanced at the clock, which showed seven-thirty in the evening. Looking at his child boss curiously, he asked, "At this time of night? I wonder..."

Just then, the doorbell of their home rang, bringing a small smirk on Ranma's face, who was still concentrating on the papers he had in his hands. Tofuu saw the smirk and rolled his eyes, and stood to take the door. When Tofuu was outside of the room, Ranma set the papers down the table and stood as well, walking towards the large window behind the seat of his office to stare at the twinkling stars outside.

"How long has it been?" Ranma asked himself, "I've been away from Asgard for so long." Looking intently at his body, he mused, "I wonder, when I can recover my original form?" His train of thought was broken when he felt a slight disturbance from a distance, which forced him to look at the shadowed figure of a clocktower a bit away from where he was. "Hmmm... what was that I just felt back there? An evil spirit..."

His attention was caught by the opening of the door. Without turning, Ranma said, "Welcome to the Enjaku Detective Agency. What can I do for you?"

"Ano... Ranma-sama... it's the Shimeji I ordered. The twenty-four hour express delivery... ordering through mail is so convenient." Tofuu explained cheerfully, presenting the boxed package of mushrooms to his child boss.

"Shimeji?" Ranma asked incredilously, turning briskly to the door only to find Tofuu fidgeting at the doorway. Ranma glared at the sheepish Tofuu, who tried to hide the box behind him. "Tofuu-kun, we've got to talk about that weird habit of yours..."

"Habit?" Tofuu said innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well then." Ranma grinned evilly at the seemingly older man, who shuddered involuntarily from the smile, "Cook some up for me. I'm pretty hungry for the moment."

Tofuu urked and almost facefaulted. "Demo, Ranma-sama... I've just gotten them today!" he whined.

The child detective scoffed, flinging his short pigtail behind his back, "And that matters, how?"

Their childish bantering was cut off when the doorbell rang once again. Tofuu blinked and straightened up and walked out, followed by a still-smug Ranma.

Outside the mansion, Kasumi was restless in front of the huge double oak doors in front of her. She saw the sign of the detective agency opening today, and she decided to enlist the help of a professional to track her doll down. She was a bit nervous at dealing with new people, and she hoped this detective won't ask for too much. She wondered if the detective would love food in echange instead?

Before she could formulate a hasty plan, she almost freaked out when the huge doors split open, revealing a familiar form of the tall young man with glasses and dressed in a formal dark blue suit. Kasumi blinked as she recognized who it was.

"Tofuu-sensei?!" Kasumi asked in surprise.

Tofuu was taken slightly aback by the amount of surprise in the woman's voice. Squinting his eyes, he internally groaned as he recognized the young woman in front of him. He hastily shut off his sensitive aura detection and tried to compose himself. "K-Kasumi-san! What a pleasant surprise!"

Kasumi was baffled. Why was Tofuu-sensei in this place? "Oh my, is this your new office, Tofuu-sensei? I was going to the detective agency, but I guess I have the wrong house." She slightly frowned as she tried to remember if she had the wrong side of the sign.

"No, no... you're right where you are supposed to be." Tofuu placated the slightly frustrated Kasumi. "I work here now, as an assistant to an old friend of mine." Tofuu winced as he heard his slip. He just hoped Kasumi didn't notice it. Who would believe that Loki, err, Ranma-sama was older than he was? He should be, since Ranma-sama was his father in the first place.

"You're being rude, Tofuu-kun. Why don't you invite our guest inside?" A child's voice interrupted Tofuu and Kasumi's conversation. Tofuu swirled and chuckled nervously at Ranma, who was smirking real wide right now. The former doctor shivered at the amount of teasing he's going to get after this business was over with.

"Oh my! What a cute child!" Kasumi gushed as she hugged the dumbfounded Ranma without restraint, causing Tofuu to snicker. Tofuu later sweatdropped when Ranma's eyes glazed over, his face reflecting a happy smile.

Tofuu raised his hand in the air and smiled wanly. He knew how deprived of affection his 'boss' was. Coughing a bit to gain Kasumi's attention, he said, "Kasumi-san... you'd better release my boss, or we won't get anything done."

"Your boss, Tofuu-sensei?" Kasumi asked in confusion as she hugged Ranma closer, who almost hugged back but was able to control his arms. The poor boy just twitched in her arms.

The former chiropractor sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So... as you can see, I was really a detective's assistant just before I became a chiropractor all those years ago." Tofuu explained as he, Kasumi and Ranma made themselves comfortable in the mansion's office. 

Kasumi sat side by side with Ranma, and the poor girl was blushing madly. After a few more minutes of hugging, the eldest Tendo finally registered what Tofuu has been explaining to her while at the doorway, releasing the child Ranma slowly. She almost ran to the hills at that moment, after seeing Ranma's serene smile directed towards her. Kasumi knew she loved children, but she felt that Ranma was a bit different from the rest. His blue-gray eyes were not of those of a child, but of someone far more older and wiser. Even the way he requested her to enter 'his' home was more of a gentleman's request than that of a child his age should act.

"And Ranma-sama is my boss..." Tofuu reiterated as he served the three of them some of the jasmine tea that he ordered via the internet. The wonders of technology these days...

Ranma waved the comment off, throwing Tofuu a bit off balanced at his explanation. "Now, now, Tofuu-kun... that's enough for now. We have a lot more time for chatting later. Right now, I was wondering more about what Tendo-san has to ask of us."

"Oh my..." Kasumi said, grasping her cheeks with her hands as she blushed once more, "Kasumi is just fine, Ranma-san. But, how did you know I needed something?"

"Call it intuition." Ranma said enigmatically, prodding Kasumi to continue.

"It's... my doll." Kasumi finished lamely, not able to think of anything to say since it was a simple thing she lost. She briefly wondered why she went to a detective in the first place, especially a 'child' one. But she was irrevocably pulled into this place by some unknown force, and so here she was.

Ranma blinked. "A doll... it must be so special, since you took this much effort to find it."

Kasumi nodded in embarrassment, "Well... yes. You... you might find it strange..."

The boy waved his hand as he looked over to Kasumi across the desk inside the mansion's study, "It's not that. You wouldn't believe how much weird stuff I had to solve in the past."

Tofuu placed his hand on Kasumi's shoulder, which caused the poor girl to almost jump away in fright. "Don't worry about it, Kasumi-san... we will get your doll back."

The eldest Tendo girl turned her gaze to the former doctor, a questioning look in her eyes, "Tofuu-se... Tofuu-san, I was wondering... back then when you were still our family doctor... when around me you act like..."

"A raving lunatic?" Tofuu's lips curled into a wide smile as Kasumi ducked her head and blushed, "I had a... condition, and Ranma-sama cured me of it. As you know, since the young master traveled a lot, he had amassed a lot of important things, even cures for various illnesses and curses that were never brought into market. He used one of them on me, and here I am."

Unknown to Kasumi, the real reason why Tofuu was acting 'goofy' around her was because of her unnaturally pure aura. Since Tofuu was of a semi-dark being in orientation, the clash of spirit energy caused the former doctor's ki lines to go haywire. When he was finally found by Loki, or his master Ranma, the god of mischief indeed balanced the almost non-existent dark energy that Tofuu needed to function normally.

"Yes, well, anyway... moving on." Ranma caught Kasumi's attention, "I was wondering what your doll looks like, or can you tell me anything that could let us recognize it easily?"

"Oh..." Kasumi nodded, "Well, it's small, has blond colored hair, blue eyes, and it talks."

Ranma's eyes hardened. "It talks..." he said softly, exchanging a glance with Tofuu, who nodded grimly. Facing the clueless Kasumi once again, he continued, "Let's go and find this doll of yours." He stood and quickly collected his red coat, followed by Kasumi and Tofuu.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview: 

With Ranma-sama accepting the job, the hunt for the missing talking doll begins. Kasumi loves hugging chibi-Ranma, while Tofuu loves taking potshots at his boss. Chibi-Ranma would just love to smack Tofuu with his staff. Nabiki gets investigative, and starts to love the mystery (soon, she'll be shouting, 'Mystery!', but no, she's not Mayura) and Akane was dragged by her enthusiastic elder sister. Nabiki is the brains of the duo, while Akane is the muscle. Soun was left all alone in the house, without food no less!

Where is Genma Saotome? That's... for the chapter after the next one. So I can't really tell ya about it. Who's gonna be Thor? Is it gonna be Ryoga? Mousse? Kuno? Or should I just maintain him as Narugami-kun (MLR Thor)?

Gehehehehehe.

AUTHOR RANTS:

Hai, this is Lord Rance.

I added a lot of new things in this chapter. It's now complete.

Yes, different events... why? Since I incorporated Ranma's personality with Loki's. As well as different character portrayals... different people met...

In the canon MLR, Loki declined Mayura at first when she asked him to find the doll.

Well, this is Ranma/Loki, and Kasumi can't be denied!

By the way, to those who are gonna ask about Path of Chaos, it's getting there. Almost done with Chapter 8a and Chapter 8b (actually, I finished 8b first), so I might release two at the same time.

Anyway, ja-ne for a while.

- Lord Rance

Any comments, just email me at lordrance at yahoo dot com.

Any flames received will be added to the Evil Aura collected in my Tree of Chaos.


End file.
